April Fools
by peachsng
Summary: Summary: It's the first day of April in many towns, watch some of the bachelors suffer from their loved ones. Contains: Cookies, Rope, Funnels, Colored Water, Whip Cream, Alarm Clocks...so on. One-shot for April Fools. OCxBachelor


**Summary:** The first day of April in many towns, watch some of the bachelors suffer from their loved ones. Contains: Cookies, Rope, Funnels, Colored Water, Whip Cream, Alarm Clocks...so on. One-shot for Be-Late April Fools? OCxBachelor

**A/N:** So today I decided this was going to be my last story...No Just Kidding! Happy April Fools day, or whatever day it is when you read this story. So I came up with this idea when doing a math test and I got an 'F'...but I did well on my language test. So yeah enjoy.

* * *

**April _Fools_**

**First Victim-Mineral Town  
Name: 3:43 a.m.  
Date: April 1****st****, 2010.  
Name: Gray**

Claire watched as her husband slept quietly in his sleep, it was almost 3: 25 in the morning and guess what today was? April fool's day and that meant to play a trick on Gray, which meant she had to hide somewhere while watching him fussing over the prank.

She quietly sneaked out of the room and stood there staring at her door. So let's see, she had the colored watered in the pail and rope. She placed the bucket of water above the slightly opened door; she had the rope tied up to two of chairs that were low.

Claire listened to his snoring and sat up against the wall, it was now 3:35. Alarm shall go off in a few seconds, after those long dread seconds the alarm went of as planned. She heard Gray cuss and him smacking things, then he heard him throwing himself around the room searching for the annoying ringing noise.

As planned he threw the door open, making the pail tip and him getting splashed with red water. He scurried and tripped over the rope, pulling both of the chairs down upon himself. He was soaked from head to toe and was the color red; he was also a bit in pain for tripping. Gray laid there for a few minutes groaning, he glanced up to meet his wife's blue eyes.

**"Happy April Fools Day!"** She said while giggling.

**Second Victim-Clover Town  
Date: 11:33 a.m.  
April 1****st****, 2010**

**Name: Cecil  
**

The smell was terrible, but it was actually apart of her childish plan. She grabbed her funnel, money, and the horrible smell of perfumes mixed together in one bottle. Connie quickly skipped into town, she was playing a joke on Cecil for April Fools day.

She saw her grandmother, who gave a look to the odd items in her hands, she grinned and continued on. She saw Cecil with many of her friends. They all greeted her with a nod or a 'hi', they all planned on helping her with this prank and well it was going to be hysterical (depending if you liked childish pranks).

"Hey Connie, what's that?" Cecil pointed towards the items, she grinned. "It's the items for the new game I wanna try!" Connie replied. "Oh, how do you play?" Asked Choco sarcastic voice, she did not want this at all. "Well you place the funnel in your pants and balance a penny on your nose, and then I think you have to try and get it in the funnel!" She replied, while everyone nodded.

"I want to go first, but what's with the bottle?" Cecil asked. Connie flushed and mumbled something about being thirsty. "Can I go, since I have a better chance of winning?" Danica winked at Connie. "Uh, okay."

After almost everyone went and Cecil was the last, he was pretty upset, but nobody really got close to getting it in the funnel. As he settled the coin on his nose, it was Connie's moment to put the 'water' in the funnel. She did a quick swish; the sticky and stinky perfume went down the funnel. Cecil gasped and fell down on the ground after feeling it in his pants, the smell hit everyone's nose and they struggled to keep themselves from laughing to loud.

"What the hell, Connie?!" He hissed, Connie gave a nervous laugh. Nobody ever heard him say a bad word, but people ended up laughing and Connie joined too. Cecil held a blush and mumbled something about 'idiots'.

"Oh come on, its April Fools day Cecil! Cheer up!" Connie cute giggle escaped her lips again. "How should I cheer up if I reek of something, stupid!?" He glared at her, before scurrying off. Being the way she was; Connie followed him, Cecil walked to the Connie's farm with an angry look. He had a small temper, but never showed it till' now.

"Oh, I'm sorry C, I didn't know!" She insisted before standing behind him. He turned around glaring at her and slumped a bit. Connie came forward and tip-toed on her feet to meet his eyes, what came next was an absolutely surprising.

A quick peck on the lips was a very different thing then a hug. Cecil pulled her into a hug and took a deep breath, Connie just stayed in his arms very, very surprised.

"You fool." He mumbled.  
"Phew. You smell nasty Cecil." She pulled away and plugged her nose.

**Third Victim-Waffle Town  
Time: 7:36 p.m.  
Date: April 1****st****, 2010.**

**Name: Gill**

"Hey Gill, I made you cookies!" Angela said with a nice smile. Gill just stared at her and the weird looking cookies that seemed to smell good. He picked one up and stared at it, then he noticed a small red parts on the bottom of it, great a so called 'prank'.

"No thanks Angela." He placed the cookie and walked away with a frown. Angela sighed this was going to be harder then ever. Maybe next time, she had nearly 16 hours to plan her next prank. She glanced around the small place, and then spotted Chase who stood on the side staring at nothing.

"Hey Chase~!" She said while skipping over.  
"What Angela?" He glared at her with his purple eyes, and then looked away with his arms crossed. She stuck her cookies out at him, implying the fact that she wanted him to try a cookie. He rolled his eyes before taking one. His expression after taking a bite of the cookie was priceless. He gagged, choked and ended up spitting the cookie on Angela's plate.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He spat angrily at her, Angela shook her head. "...April Fools." She mumbled, un-happy with the reaction. Leaving a very unhappy Chase; who was glaring at her back.

Gill sighed, he was tired and confused. Angela just came and ditched him with some stupid letter, one that told him to meet at Alan's tree. Whatever it was, he hoped it wasn't another sad attempt of a prank. He was going to go, he didn't really care what it was, but the note said it was fairly important.

After going to the tree, he was pretty surprised after seeing Angela standing there in a red dress. He walked over and stared blankly, she had a small flush that formed on her face.

"So...what do you need me for?" He said in a rude voice.

"Well...I think I love you." That changed everything. He froze up and his eye twitched. Love, Angela wanted love? What?! Then she took a step back and something gross came down on him. It was red tomatoes juice and creamy whip cream, how did he know? Well, the taste of tomatoes and whip cream came into his mouth as he stared gaping at Angela.

"Thanks Chase! Oh and April Fools." She winked before walking away, and then she stopped and turned around. "By the way, I wasn't lying." Chase climbed down from the tree and grinned at Gill. "Boy did you look surprised."

"Shut up."

**Forth Victim-Forget-Me-Not Valley**

**Time: 1: 24 a.m.  
Date: April 2****nd****, 2010  
Name: Skye**

They were conjoined together, it was like they were meant to be, but maybe Jill was getting to much of that 'love' from this thief. She leaned up against the tree, waiting patiently for her lover. It was very late at night and well a farmer should be asleep at a time like this, but maybe she should play a prank on him for the heck of it. April fools day was yesterday, well it ended a few hours earlier but now Jill was bored.

"Ah. Hello, my pretty angel." He whispered before walking from behind the tree. Jill frowned and looked away, remember the small act. He tried to pull her into a hug, but she pushed him away. Skye stared in shock then tried to compose his normal act.

"What's the matter?" He gave her a questioning look while staring into her eyes. "It's nothing." She looked down and started to walk, they normally took small walks around the valley and then it would end with a goodbye, maybe a goodnight kiss as well. They didn't walk side by side until she took his hand into hers.

"Skye...what am I to you?" She kept staring down.

"An angel." He replied.  
"Of course." She rolled her eyes.

Just keep going with the act, you are a good actor, right? She thought. They kept walking around the dark valley, it was a beautiful night and wonderful for proposing in Skye's mind. He stopped her and pulled her into a kiss. Jill of course enjoyed it, but acted like she didn't want it, Jill glared at him and kept walking.

"Did I do something?" He asked, she didn't reply. "Jill, you know I love you right?" He stared at her with a worried look, Jill just nodded. "If you do...why you can't just..."  
Her sentence was cut short.

"Marry me?" He blurted out loud, it was suppose to be romantic, but Skye didn't have time for Jill to be all 'I hate you' on him. "What?!" She screeched loudly, before pulling him into a hug. Skye stared confused, was it Jill's time of that month?

"Of course! You don't know how long! Oh, I'm sorry! I was just trying to prank you for April fools day!" She blurted out in excitement. _Oh, that made sense._

**Fifth Victim-Sunshine Island  
Time: 1:45 p.m.  
Date: April 1****st****, 2010**

**Name: Vaughn  
**  
Vaughn glared, it was horrible day and people were playing pranks on each other. Thank goddess nobody didn't go near him, but he didn't know what he had in store for him when a certain girl and cousin came up to him.

"Hey Vaughn!" Both girls said in unison and had giant smirks on their face. He raised an eyebrow at both of them and started to walk away before something hit the back of his head. He turned around and looked down to see the most hideous thing in life. A carrot. He glanced up at both girls, who were both trying to look innocent; he glared and pointed down at the carrot. They took a step back; maybe playing a small prank on him might have been a bad idea. "It was Julia!" Chelsea pointed her finger at her best friend which received a small slap.

"Besides I'm giving you porridge, so here." She passed him a warm container of his favourite food, little did he know they put of tiny pieces of carrots in there that shall never been seen. "Thanks." He grumbled before attempting to leave them again.

He was very surprised when they both tackled him and Julia attempted to tie him up with rope. They sat on him as he squirmed, how can two girls be a bit stronger on him? We'll never know, but for one thing, they had Vaughn tied down good.

"Julia get the things out of the baskets!" Chelsea hissed. Julia quickly went through the small lunch basket and pulled out –what seemed to be- a carrot. Vaughn stopped squirming and froze, what were they going to do?

"Get off!" He growled, not really scaring both of them since they were now use to it. "No, now if you don't shut up we'll force you to eat this." They both smirked, once his face changed from 'glaring' to 'horror'. The placed carrots on his body and he tried not to squirm or glare, he did not want that in his digestive system. "So Vaughn...ready for your prank?" Julia said in a menacing voice.

"W-what are you doing?" Vaughn said quietly, while staring at Chelsea pull out a marker. "Muahaha!" A crackle escaped her lips, how can these two girls change from innocent to evil?

They drew on him, there was pink hearts on his face and an 'I love Chelsea' on his forehead. He was in a nightmare as they fed him the porridge and 'accidentally' dropping a few on his outfit. Vaughn did what they told as they threaten him with the stupid carrots. So now here was Vaughn who looked like a girl with different pictures on his face and still smelling like carrots.

"April fools!" They both said before running away onto there next victim. Later that night Vaughn bumped into Denny who looked worse then him.

"So they got you too?" He questioned.

* * *

Well there we go, my one-shot for April Fools day, it's probably belated or something since it took quite a while. So yeah, not liking how Skye's came out, or Vaughn, or all of them. Okai, so now I got this crappy one-shot, but if you actually liked it, or found it interesting comment, please? Oh yeah I also thought that, since these guys seem famous in most games, I'll go with them. Anyways, goodbye. -A

P.S: Yes, I know they probably have mistakes or something wrong. Plus they are short..who cares?


End file.
